Hellooo Nurse
by Rei-the-Rat
Summary: Law might regret not stopping Shachi when he had the chance... Shachi x Penguin (sorta), mentioned LawLu


_So I suddenly like the idea of Shachi and Penguin being a couple, and why not? I think they'd be cute together and there have been way more random pairings_

* * *

"Not that I don't appreciate the idea of a flavored condom, but what's the point if the wearer's not getting his wang blown? And how many people think to throw on a condom for that?"

Law groaned into his hand. Seriously? He could be spending his lunch break inside where it was warm and the wind didn't bring a piercing chill that sliced through the whole body. Or better yet with his boyfriend at a nearby fast food place. Instead Law was sitting at a table in the smoker's section, even though neither party smoked, listening to Shachi babble about flavored condoms. If the red head wasn't one of two best friends, Law would've murdered him by now.

"Why don't you talk to Bepo about this shit?" Law asked with a glare.

Shachi paused. "I do. But he ain't here right now and you are." He shrugged. "So anyway, there's this one brand, and if you're in Canada you can buy them, everywhere else has to order them, but they make a maple syrup and bacon flavored..." Shachi trailed off. Law looked up at him. Shachi kept talking until he was blue in the face. Stopping suddenly was odd. Shachi let out a low whistle. "Hellooo~ Nurse!"

Law eyes narrowed as he turned in the direction Shachi was fixated on. There were only two other people out, Luffy and Penguin. They stood some ways away chatting with each other. The reminder that his adorable boyfriend was here but he was stuck with Shachi only served to agitate Law further. He scowled. Out of the two, only Penguin qualified to be called a nurse even though he wasn't. And Shachi wasn't stupid, he wouldn't dare to try one of his horribly bad pick-up lines on Luffy, even if it was just a joke.

"Firstly, he's not really a nurse. And second, Do Not, harass my aides."

"What do you mean he's not really a nurse?" Shachi asked, eyes still locked on Penguin, not so discreetly checking him out as bent over to pick something up off the ground.

Law kicked Shachi in shin. "He's a tech, runs the x-rays and such. He is qualified to be a nurse but he spends most of his time in the pharmacy or the labs."

"So, he's hot and smart? Score!" This earned him another kick from Law. "Is he seeing anybody?"

"I don't think so." Law mentally slapped himself. 'Fuck, why didn't I lie? Sorry Penguin...'

Shachi was already getting up and making his way over. Luffy looked up and saw that Law was free. He ran right by Shachi toward him. The surgeon stood and met Luffy half way, pulling him into a hug almost immediately.

"Hey, Traffy!" Luffy giggled.

Law kissed Luffy on the cheek. "Hi, love. I still have most of my hour left, want to go somewhere?" He leaned in to kiss Luffy before he could answer. Due to their height difference Law could see over Luffy's head. A sudden movement caught his eyes. Lips hovering over Luffy's, he watched as Penguin nailed Shachi in the face and sent him flying back on his ass.

"Fuck,"

Penguin was freaking out. He just punched some random guy who was also his boss' friend. "Do you think he's going to press charges?"

"No, he isn't." Law said walking into the break room. He sat by Luffy on a couch. "What happened?"

"I was heading back inside when he called out to me and as I was turning around I felt someone grab my ass." Penguin ran a hand through his hair. "So I turned and punched. It was a knee jerk reaction."

"Wait, he grabbed you?" Law asked. "Do _you_ want to press charges?"

"No, no... I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding or accident."

"It wasn't..." Law muttered to himself but Luffy heard.

"Oh, he likes Penguin!" Penguin turned and gaped at him. "You should give him your number to make it up to him. You did kinda break his nose and all."

"You're not helping." Law poked his boyfriend. "But that would make him happy."

"I can't go in there and talk to him right now! That'd be so awkward." Law watched as his usually calm and level headed tech began to fidget and fret. He should nip this in the bud while he has the chance...

"So just write it on a card and send him some flowers. That works, right?" Luffy piped up.

 _'Damnit...'_ If he didn't love him, Luffy would be blue in the face due to lack of oxygen. "I don't think that's necessary."

"No, Luffy's right, it's the least I can do for him." Penguin nodded to the couple before heading out.

"If they end up together because of this, I might strangle you." Law sighed.

"What if they end up together for something different?"

"Still your fault."


End file.
